halofandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Crespo
*Spartan |gender = Male |height = |weight = |weapons = *Rocket Launcher *SMG *Shotgun *Any weapon picked up in Campaign and Firefight |equipment = *ODST battle armor *M168 Demolition Charge |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |era =*Human-Covenant war *Post-war |affiliation =*UNSC **UNSC Marine Corps *United Rebel Front |vehicles = *Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle |battles = *Battle of Mombasa}} Private First Class Michael "Mickey" Crespo (SN: 51033-15973-MC) is an ODST in the UNSC Marine Corps. He served in Alpha-Nine led by GySgt Edward Buck during the Battle of Earth.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Bungie.net: Halo 3: ODST Field Guide] Biography Early Life Mickey was born in 2530 in Crisium City, Naniwa, Luna and has lived there ever since. Despite this, he has never visited Earth, and has only seen it from a transport craft window. Mickey's parents were Insurrectionists who died wiring a bomb to a government building. He never got to know them well because he was very young at the time. He was placed in foster care, during which he studied subjects such as UNSC history and work productivity. Military Career He signed up for UNSCDF service on June 4th, 2548, as mandatory military service was a requirement for freedom from foster care. After the mandatory service, he had the chance to quit the military, but he decided to stay as he considered it home. Both he and the Rookie enlisted in the same year, and were both students before they enlisted. It is possible that they both knew each other before joining the UNSC. He was a Crew Chief on a Pelican dropship for sometime before becoming an ODST with the rank of Private First Class. Before the Battle of Earth, he had undergone EVA training and finished in the top of his class, as well as three HEV drops. Battle of Earth Mickey served during the Battle of Earth in 2552. He and his squad, along with a larger ODST force, were stationed aboard the , with the mission to assault the Prophet of Regret's flagship above the city of New Mombasa. During the drop to New Mombasa, Mickey's drop pod was caught in the EMP blast from the Prophet of Regret's retreating Assault Carrier. It lost power and slammed into the Rookie's pod, cracking the window and causing him and the Rookie's pod to land farther away from his squad. Later that day, Mickey stumbled upon several retreating Marines. He helped them fight through to their rally point with a Scorpion tank near the entrance of the ONI Alpha Site which led him to rejoin with Dutch in aiding with other Marines also. After defending the area, both ODST's met up with a desperate NMPD officer . In response, they defended the ONI Alpha Site complex with him and several other officers and Marines.Halo 3: ODST level ONI Alpha Site After the courtyard was overrun, they moved inside where NMPD officers were defending the building, and getting ready to blow it up, should the Covenant overwhelm them. Sure enough, after a few waves, they fell back to the roof via an elevator; there Mickey told the last remaining officer to link the charges to him, saying "If anyone's gonna blow this place, it's gonna be me." Once on the roof, they evacuated on a NMPD Pelican, where they finally made contact with Buck who was at the NMPD Headquarters, the pilot agreed to take them to him. As they flew away from the Alpha Site, the building exploded. Some time after the battle, they were preparing to pick up Romeo and Buck from a landing pad in the NMPD Headquarters building. However, two Banshees appeared and shot the Pelican down. Buck and Romeo proceeded to rescue them. They survived the crash, but the pilots didn't, so they had to hold out against an assault by Banshees and Phantoms. Eventually, a Brute Chieftain engaged the squad and severely wounded Romeo in the chest with a Gravity Hammer. As Buck engaged the Brute, stabbing it in the neck, Mickey assisted Buck by tackling the Brute, ramming his shoulder into its chest. After killing the Chieftain, the squad later went to Kikowani Station. Mickey was the first to notice that they couldn't take the train out of the city since the tunnels were flooded. Buck then had Mickey help him capture a Phantom that was hovering close to the ground. After taking out the Covenant in the area, Mickey went up the Phantom's lift and took out both the pilots. After familiarizing himself with controls as best he could, he picked up Dutch and Romeo, who manned the Phantom's plasma turrets. Eventually, the squad made its way through the station and out of the city. However, Buck suddenly realized where Capt. Veronica Dare might be and told Mickey to go back. Buck had Mickey hide the Phantom in a safe location while he rescued Dare. When Dare's Elephant was damaged by a Scarab, they had to find a new location for Mickey to pick them up. After safely evacuating the city, Buck told Mickey he would have a co-pilot, Vergil, which Mickey was reluctant to have in the cockpit with him. He was last seen a month later on an ONI Orbital facility, in an interrogation room with the rest of his squad and Vergil, as Sgt. Avery Johnson began to interrogate the Huragok. Personality Being an ODST is Mickey's favorite of all the positions he's been in. He is the demolition expert and pilot for the Squad. According to his file, he is highly creative, a risk taker and a daredevil.[[ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A/Mickey|'ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A' (Mickey)]] Despite being an experienced combatant, he is somewhat unique among his squad brothers, never having witnessed a planet getting glassed by the Covenant. He holds the lowest rank and was the last to enlist of all the members on the Squad, though he joined the Squad itself before the Rookie, which is how the Lance Corporal got his nickname. Trivia *He is unlocked for use in Firefight by earning the Kizingo Boulevard Achievement in Halo 3: ODST. *He is voiced by Alan Tudyk, an actor from the show Firefly (as is Nathan Fillion and Adam Baldwin). Worthy of mention, his character from the show was also a pilot. *On the front of his helmet, he has a small piece of masking tape with his name written on it in black marker. *On the right leg of his ODST armor, he has an ammo belt wrapped around it with what seems to be miniature shotgun shells or pistol shells. This came from early in Mickey's character development by Bungie, as concept art for the character shows him as a CQB (close quarters battle) ODST, which was most likely cut due to the danger of close quarter combat in the game. *In addition to being a pilot and demolitions expert, Mickey may also be the squad's close-quarters combat expert due to the armor version he wears, the shotgun shells on his right leg, and the fact that he is seen wielding a Shotgun when Romeo is attacked by a Brute Chieftain. *Mickey is the only Squad member that does not directly interact with the Rookie throughout the game. (Unless his pod slaming into the private's is considered interacting). *Mickey's backpack has a constantly changing display of numbers above a small keypad of sorts on the left side. *Mickey is the youngest of the squad (22 years) and is also of the lowest rank, being only a Private First Class. *The events of Halo 3: ODST take place on his birthday (October 20), though neither he nor any other character mention it due to the crisis at hand. *In the picture with all of the squad members, his armor detail is white instead of the in-game red. *Mickey's ODST armor features a helmet-mounted HESA-E, a special left hand shoulder-piece, a small radio backpack, and some spare ammunition wrapped around his right calf. *Mickey's blood type is A-, as shown on the top of his right-hand shoulder pad. *In Halo 3, Mickey shares the same voice actor as the marine who said "Tank beats ghosts, tank beats Hunter, tank beats everything." *The only campaign level that lets you play as Mickey is Kizingo Boulevard. Gallery File:Halo3 ODST-Mickey.jpg|Mickey in his armor. File:Pods slam.png|Mickey's drop pod hitting the Rookie's pod. File:Buddies.jpg|Mickey and Dutch rendezvous near the ONI building. File:Super's View.jpg|Mickey and Dutch, being observed by the Superintendent. File:Halo-3-odst-mickey.jpg|Mickey with his Rocket Launcher. File:Micky.gif|Mickey at pose. File:Close Quarters Combat Trooper.jpg|Concept art of Mickey. Appearances *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: New Blood'' *''Halo: Bad Blood'' Sources ru:Майкл_Криспо Category:ODST Category:Playable Characters